Wildest Dreams
by GinnyWeasley5
Summary: A oneshot about a day in the life of Roxy Weasley! Written for the QLFC - I'm Beater 2 for the Appleby Arrows! R&R babes x


**A/N: Hey babes, here's another story for ya'll for the QLFC. I'm on the Appleby Arrows and I'm Beater Two. My prompts: Diary (word) and Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift (song) and my character was Roxanne (Roxy) Weasley.**

 **This was hard to write because I had no inspo but aside from that, I hope you enjoy what I managed to craft together!**

"Miss Weasley, how many times are you going to fail a Potions assignment? It's been three in the first month and a half!" Professor Slughorn exclaims, holding my assignment with a big, fat, red **P** marked on it.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I really am!" I exclaim back; its not my fault that I'm the worst at Potions.

I see Lily's face peering through the door, her teeth on her lip, looking worried for my sake. I roll my eyes at her, then jump back to the current conversation.

"Miss Weasley! Are you rolling your eyes at me?" Slughorn almost shouts.

"No, no, no!" I stumble, "I was…I thought I was going to sneeze!"

Hit the nail on the head, Roxy.

Slughorn slumps down into his desk chair, letting my paper float down onto the table, his fingers massaging his temples. I pull a face at Lily, but am met with her red hair instead of her brown eyes. Okay then.

"Roxanne…please try and up your grade or else I really will have to fail you!" Slughorn sighs, his breath fogging a little in the cold.

"I'm sorry Professor - I'll try harder next time for sure," I say.

"You can go now, my dear."

I thank him, collect my paper and on my way out, shove it in my bag, not minding if it gets crumpled or not. Just as I open the door and the cold breeze of the dungeons hits me, my name is called by Slughorn.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Give your parents and aunts and uncles my greetings," he says and nods at me to go.

I nod and open the door once more, walking out and shutting it gently behind me. Lily turns around and her hands go strait to my bag, pulling out the paper. Her eyes widen and mouth opens as she sees my result. She stares up at me and I give her a guilty grin, my head sinking into my shoulders.

"Sorry…?" I ask, as if it's a excuse for my results.

"Oh Roxy!" Lily whines, brushing her red hair out of her face, "what have I told you?"

"I need to study more," I repeat like a broken record, rolling my eyes yet again.

"You need a homework diary or something to at least be a tad organised! Instead of pranking and sending all your time practising Quidditch, you should spend at least some of it studying! Or I will take your broom away!" Roxy carries on as we walk down the corridor and up to the Great Hall for a bite to eat before training.

"NO LILY YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" I shout, "it wouldn't be fair! How will I train? Plus, I'd just steal yours!"

"Well Roxy, you got three test results back today and you did poorly on all of them - literally!"

God, I think heaven can't help me now.

"Lil, it's three subjects I don't even need! I mean, it's History of Magic, Potions and Herbology!" I defend as we round the corner and walk up the stairs to the ground level.

"Every subject counts," Lily states and I roll my eyes. Again.

I decide to change the subject while I have the opportunity. I do not need another lecture from Lil - I love her so much but Dad won't mind! Mum may get a little antsy but Dad'll win her over or something! And Freddie can calm them down too.

"So Lil, have you bumped into Ben Finnigan today?" I smirk.

She blushes, bobbing her head. Lil has the biggest crush on Ben Finnigan, a Sixth Year. Even though it's only a year difference, it's rare for a Sixth Year to date a Fifth Year, like us. In her defence, Lil always brings up her parents; Harry and Ginny and claims that they dated in their Sixth and Fifth Years.

"My, you've got red lips and rosy cheeks!" I giggle, embarrassing her more.

We reach the top of the staircase and are oddly surprised when the Entrance Hall presents us with nothing. It's empty. No students are to be seen anywhere. I guess we were fifteen minutes late and everyone has probably retired back to their Common Rooms.

"I did! Merlin, he's so tall and handsome as hell!" Lily exclaims, her eyes drifting off and going all dreamy on me. I tug her my way so she doesn't walk into a freaking pole.

I chuckle to myself as we walk into the Great Hall and going to the Gryffindor table. I grab a crispy looking pear and a glass of Pumpkin Juice and down it quickly.

"What if he asks me to Hogsmeade!" Lily exclaims as we make our way to the Common Room.

"In you wildest dreams," I snicker, nudging her, "but honestly, I reckon he will! All the times he's 'accidentally' bumped into you! And the time he caught you off when you fell off your broom, then took you to the Hospital Wing and stayed with you the whole entire time even though he missed detention which made him get another one! He likes you for sure, Lil and I bet my, my Firebolt 890, that he'll ask you to Hogsmeade!"

As we walk down to the Quidditch Pitch, Lil decides to keep pestering me about my grades.

"You should get a tutor!" she suggests.

I stare at her, gobsmacked. _What?_ Me? Get a tutor? Please.

"Roxy, I know you're trying to ignore me and I know you're questioning my statement but really, you should! How about we ask Rose when we see her in the chancing rooms?"

I glare at her, shoving open the door to the Gryffindor changing rooms. I see Rosie sitting there, nose in her book. Even though she's a Ravenclaw, she's allowed to hang out here until James starts giving us the game plan - then she usually goes.

Lil nudges me towards her and I timidly walk towards Rosie. Lesson number one: never interrupt Rosie while she's reading. Ever. Unless you want to die. I hover awkwardly, waiting for her to notice me. After two and a half minutes, she does and stares at me, waiting for me to ask whatever I need to ask.

"Mhmmm?" she says.

"Hey Rosie! Do you reckon…well, you see…could you, ermmmmmm….ahhhh…tutor me in Potions?" I ask.

"Hmmm, maybe. I have eight conditions though. One, I choose when we tutor. Two, I -"

I zone out completely, focusing on the Quidditch posters on the wall behind her. She talks for about five minutes until she comes to a close.

"And my last request is…" she begins.

"You know what Rosie? Forget I even asked," I say, not being able to cope with whatever she needs to say.

I march off, hooking my Quidditch robes off my hook and making my way to the girls changing quarters. I change, shaking off the annoyed feeling I have. I grab my broomstick and practice quaffle and hook it under my arm. I march past everyone and walk outside. I'm about to call for Lily when I see that she's talking to Ben.

I stay crouched in the doorway, watching them to see if I need to jump in and hex Ben into the next century. I see Lily blush, then Ben press a kiss to her cheek. I nearly squeal in excitement for her, but shove my first in y mouth so I don't distract them. I see Ben turn around and I jump up, pretending I was just walking out. He walks past me, flashing me a grin and as soon as the Changing Room door is closed, Lil and I run to each other, squealing with happiness.

Training goes by pretty quickly, James nearly killing us all. Ben and Lil are the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life - once, James had to separate them because they were such a distraction to each other. Yep, he yelled his head off, then nearly fell off his broom.

Lil and I make our way back to the Common Room, but bump into Rose.

"Hey, Rox, I'm sorry about all those conditions I had before. If you want, I could tutor you on a Thursday afternoon from five til six?" Rosie asks.

"Really?" I grin.

"For sure! How about we start next week?" she asks.

"Thank you, Rosie, thank you!" I squeal, giving her a hug.

As we make our way up to our dorms, Lil turns to me and says:

"Maybe things are starting to look up for us, hey?"

 **A/N: Hey babes!**

 **So this is probably my least favourite story because I really didn't have any inspo! Anyway, reviews are always welcome xx**


End file.
